For example, JP2015-110417A discloses a drive assistance device that increases a degree of assistance of a driving operation (e.g., a degree of assistance when parking) when a driving skill of a vehicle driver is insufficient against a required level corresponding to an environmental difficulty based on an outside environment.
However, simply increasing the degree of assistance of driving does not enhance the driving skill of the driver. Especially, providing autonomous drive assistance to a driver with a low driving skill removes the opportunity to drive and the driving skill may be prevented from enhancing.